


The Shadow Of Your Smile

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Because it's summer and the memories are just waiting to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Of Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Loving Dean is all Sam has ever known. Love is gazing into his twinkling green eyes and seeing adoration smiling back at him, his heart swarming with dozens of butterflies that fill his body with tingling happiness. Love is the way Dean hugs him—a big bear hug filled with devotion and kindness that makes a big, bright joyful grin crosses Sam’s soft lips. 

Love is Dean giving up the last piece of pie to Sam simply to see Sam smirk as he savors the yummy treat. Love is the summer days spent on the sandy beach, kicking back with an ice cold beer before they hit the waves surfing, rolling with the motion of the ocean. 

Love is the nights when they cuddle in bed; Dean is so exhausted he can barely keep his eyes open, stubbing on wobbly legs over to the bed where he flops down with a soft huff, his aching body melting into the soft, and fluffy cotton sheets. Sam laughs from somewhere behind him, tugging off his flannel shirt and shoes and tossing them aside before climbing into bed beside his brother. 

After a day of play on the beach, surfing and sunning and tossing around the football, it is time to lay their weary heads to rest. Sam slides up close to Dean in bed, he curls up with him and lays his head on his chest. 

Dean smiles fondly and pulls Sam even closer; keeping him nestles into the crook of his arm. Sam breath in, exhales slowly, and closes his eyes, melting into his big brother’s loving embrace. 

Dean begins humming softly, a lullaby that has Sam easily slipping off into the dream world, but before he goes, he kisses Dean’s sweet lips and tenderly whispers “I love you.” 

Love is that hot summer night when Dean Smiles, carefree and joyful, as Sam sleeps peacefully in his arms, and whispers those three little kind hearted words as he holds Sam close to him and kisses his soft lips. 

Come morning, a soft tug on his wild, messy hair brings Sam back from the dream world. He does not wish to leave, he was having very good dreams, but he can hear Dean’s soft voice calling to him. Sleepy eyes blink softly, feather light eyelashes shimmering golden in the early morning sunlight. A lazily smiles twinkles on his pink lips as Dean reaches out to stroke his back. 

Sam groans light as the warm hand caress his sun kissed skin, Dean’s fingertips massaging against his muscles soft and soothing. Dean leans in and kisses his lips sweetly, making a blush warm Sam’s cheek. He rolls a little closer, twisting his body towards the man he loves to seek out more kisses. They lay face to face as dawns early light warms their skin, nuzzling against each other and sharing happy smiles on a calm relaxing summer morning. 

Sam smiles up at his brother, a big, sweet, cute dimpled grin; cuddled up together, he basks in the kisses and soft touches Dean gives him, unable to stop smiling like a fool in love as his heart skips a beat in his chest. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/734819.html?thread=97235555#/t97235555)


End file.
